I hate witches They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere
by Sharllissa
Summary: Sam and Dean save Ally from some witches. However the spell they are performing does not go away with the death of the witches.
1. Chapter 1

"The first thing you noticed was the soft cold wetness seeping into your clothes along your back. opening your eyes you could only see faint light to your right. It flickered like a candle but that couldn't be right. The last thing you remember was dancing at the club with your best friend. Trying to make sense of your surrounds you pulled your arms down. Well at least you tried to, they were pulled tight with what felt like rope. Your legs too. Suddenly you could make out a low chanting coming somewhere below your feet. It was low and sounded vaguely like Latin or what you thought Latin should sound like. With loud flash and sizzling sounds the chanting stopped and you felt a rush of heat food through your body.  
>Your best friend Jessica walked into your view. "Thanks Ally. You've been so kind to volunteer to help me. "<p>

"What the fuck are you talking about? I did not volunteer to be tide outside naked in the rain!"

"Oh but you did. Remember last week when I told you I needed help getting pregnant? "

"Well sure. I was talking about emotional support or maybe surrogacy or something. What the hell is this?"

Jessica cackled into the night, "This dear is a spell. This is guaranteed to work, unlike your emotional support" she sneered "or surrogacy, the whole point of being pregnant is having the child in your own womb. So you are going to help me by dying. The only reason I'm even telling you is I don't want to hear you beg and I have to wait another 20 minutes to start the next part." She began to light candles in circle around me.

"You're a fucking bitch!" you screamed add pulled unsuccessful against your bindings. "I'm going to get out of this and you are going to jail. You'll never get pregnant!"

"As you finish screaming this you suddenly see a shadow loom up behind her. Drawing in a gasping breath you began a scream which you cut off when the thought that this might be your savior went through your head. You held your breath as the figure came up behind Jessica, wrapped his hands around her head, twisted, and with an audible crunch she dropped to the ground. You let out a little breathy squeal./p

"Hi, I'm Sam. let's get you untied." the flickering candlelight illuminated his face as he bent over to cut through the ropes binding your feet. Suddenly you caught sight of some kind of movement behind him./p

"Behind..." you screamed out. As Sam twisted to face the new threat another figure rushed out and took it to the ground./p

"Nice timing, Dean" Sam said as he turned back to you to complete freeing you from your bindings. A few slashes with his knife and you were free. Standing you watched the other man stand over another's body. It was Jessica's husband./p

"Fuck! I'm naked! Fuck! Jessica is dead! Fuck! Is Jim dead too?" you clutched your arms around your body./p

"The man you assumed was Dean said "well sorry to say but yeah Jim is dead. Can't say I'm too worked up about it. He was about to take off my brothers head. Sam give her your shirt it's longer."

"Sam unbuttoned his flannel and handed it to you. You quickly wrapped it around yourself and stuck your arms through the sleeves. You laughed a little as you brought your hand up and the end of the sleeve flopped over. Rolling it up you found your hand. Wrapping your arms around yourself, "so what's next?"

"Well I guess we clean this up as best we can, burn the bodies, and then get you back home" Dean said. "Ally go find anything of yours or anything you've touched."

"Ya sure," You agreed. Looking around you found a pile of what looked like your clothing pushed off to the side. Everything was slashed. she must have cut them off your body. The only thing salvageable was your heels. Not great for tromping around in the woods but better than being bare foot. Holding your ruined clothing to your chest you wobbled back over to the two men who were standing over the burning corpses of the people you thought were your friends.

"I found my clothes but I don't think I touched anything other than those ropes that were tied to me."

"Throw your clothes in the fire." dean tells you. "You don't want any of their DNA on it to tie you to this. Your shoes too." complying you watch as you things join the small conflagration.

"OK ally come with me," Sam gestures for tout to follow him. Carefully you place your bare feet on the ground after him. Already fast ahead of you he turns back "see you at the motel Dean," Dean grunted in the affirmative. Sam noticing how little progress you've made. "Come on Ally I'll give you a piggy back ride to the car."

Blushing you coin climb on his back. "Does it feel warm out here for it being night?"

"Um... not particularly." he responded as he walked through the woods.  
>A few moments later and you where to a black car. Stopping at the passenger door he slowly let you down to the ground. After reaching into his pocket he pulled out the keys and opened the door for you. "Here let's get you home."<p>

"ya sure," you said as you slide into the passenger seat and put on the seat belt. quickly he was behind the wheel and driving off back towards town.

"You cold?" Sam asked as he reached to turn on the heater.

"No actually I am hot." you said as you plucked at your borrowed shirt trying to get some circulation. You reached over to the window crank and lowered the window a crack. He looked over at you, "It's like 40 degrees out there and you where naked. You should be suffering from shock and possibly hypothermia not overheating. Are you sure you are ok?"  
>You shifted uncomfortably in the seat, "yeah they didn't hurt me other than the ruffies and being tied up. Not that was super great, but other than some bruises i am ok." you unbutton the shirt a little more and rolled the window down. "Really you're not hot?"<p>

"No. actually I am a little cold and I am almost never cold."

"Weird. I am always cold. Bad circulation of something." you fanned the shirt again and it brushed against you nipple. "Oh Jesus" you muttered at the sensation and arched your back a little.

"Um... Ally you ok over there?" Sam asked you as he glanced over at you. you stilled yourself as best you cold.

"Yeah, sure. I am fine. I guess I just need some air or something." you leaned closer to the window and opened it all the way. The cool air rushing over you.

"Maybe there are some effects of the spell still lingering. I think you should come back to our hotel room while I read it. Just to be safe and everything."

"If you think that's best." you agreed distractedly. You couldn't get the image of getting into a bed with him out of your mind. You could hear the engine purr as he gave it gas and floated faster down the road.

Glancing over at Sam you checked to make sure his eyes were on the road when you slipped one hand between your legs while the other made its way back up the sleeve of the shirt and onto your breast. You needed something, even if it was only your own hands on your body now.

The car bumped through a pothole and you let out a moan. "Oh yes,"

"Ally?" he glanced over at you.

"Yes," you replied without paying any attention.

"Whoa, you normally masturbate in front of strangers?" he asked.

"What? No. Never. "His question snapped you back into yourself and you felt a hot blush creep up your checks. You pulled your hands away from your body. "I am just so hot. I... forgot... I don't know. oh god." You let out another moan. "I need to have sex. Pull over." you demanded. Unbuckling you seat belt and crawling over the bench seat to Sam. you reached your hand between his legs and stroked his cock. it instantly began to swell. "

Shit. Ally." he jerked the car on the road. "I... don't." he cleared his throat and pushed you hand away. "We're almost to the motel just a few minutes more."

"But I need you now." You whined as you battled his hand to get return to what you wanted. a few swift moves and he held both your hands with one against the seat next to his leg. "We have to get to the hotel first. I want you to go back to your side of the car."

"But you're so sexy and I need the sex with you right now. I can't wait." the words came out of your mouth in a whine, "I don't know why i am saying these things! This isn't like me" you returned to your side of the car. The silence stretched between you. Sitting there you tried to hold still. Not being able to bear it any longer you reached your hands between your legs and began to fold yourself. You let out a grown.

"Ally are you ok? Are you injured?" Sam called out to you, concern coloring his voice.

"No. Not injured." you let out another groan as you plunged your fingers into yourself and stroked your g-spot. You other hand wrapped around your breast and plucking at your nipple. "I just... needed relief." you let out another groan as you brought yourself to a brief orgasm. You panted there a few moments before you realized Sam kept looking at you. "Oh shit!" you stuttered, "I don't do this. I don't know what came over me." you could feel heat rush to your face as you were sure someone from outer space could see you blushing.

"Um..." Sam cleared his throat, "I am sure you don't. It has to be some residual from the spell. But we are at the motel." he glanced around, "why don't you go inside." he handed you a key. "I am going to call Dean. Do you feel any better now that you, uh, came?"

"Actually yes. I am not so hot and I feel almost normal. I think I am going to go take a cold shower. Maybe that will help." you said trying to believe it. "I mean how long can this last?"


	2. Chapter 2

You walked out of the bathroom shivering from your freezing shower in nothing but a towel since your clothing had gone up in smoke.

"Sam I think the cold shower helped but my desire hasn't wavered. It was all I could do not to masturbate again in there. What's wrong with me?" you voice was almost panicked as the last slipped out.

"It must be the spell. It was a fertilely spell. So that must be what is driving your libido. As soon as Dean gets back with the book we can look for it there. I've been doing some research while you were in the shower. Hopefully we can keep your temperature down while we figure it out." He glanced over at you with a reassuring smile. "I want you to take your temperature now, so we can keep an eye on it." He gestured to a thermometer on the table between the two beds.

You walked over and put it your mouth until it beeped at you "99.9"

"Well that's not too high. Dean should be here with the book in 15 minutes." Sam stood up and walked over to the duffel on the bed and rummaged around in it. "Here is a t-shirt and some boxers. I am sure they will be huge but…" He shrugged as he handed them to you.

"Well it's better than sitting here in a towel I guess." Quickly pulling them on before you dropped the towel you then awkwardly stood in the room looking for something to do. Finally you sat on the bed. The sudden pressure reminded you of your growing desire and suddenly you felt your skin flush. "I'm going to take my temperature again. "

Sam made a non-committal agreement sound from behind his laptop.

"102 in what less than 5 minutes, that can't be good." You said idly as you absentmindedly stroked your nipple through the shirt. "mmmmmm" your right hand went into the borrowed boxers and your left firmly rolled you hard nipple between you two fingers. You plunged you fingers between your lips and searched out your g-spot with two fingers while using the heel of your hand to put pressure on your clit. Quickly you thrust you fingers in and out of yourself and in just a mere moment where on the edge of an orgasm. "oooooo" you let out. You other hand quickly snaked under your shirt and almost brutally pinched at your nipple. The pain/pleasure bringing you right up to the edge again. "oh please" you almost whispered as you worked yourself. Trying desperately to find the sensation that would bring you to orgasm but you hovered at the edge of pleasure. "Oh please… please" you whimpered as you plunged your fingers in and out of yourself. Suddenly you felt hands grasp your hips and push you further on to the bed while starting to pull the boxers down. You opened your eyes to see Sam look up at you questioningly. "Please help. Sam I need… I have..." You whimpered.

Swiftly he finished pulling of the boxers while he pushed your right hand away from you and replaced it with his lips. He expertly began sucking on your clit as he pushed his thicker longer fingers into you, pumping you with them. Grabbing his silky hair with you hand you let out a long moan of satisfaction as you finally where able to find your release. The new angle and sensation he provided brought you the sensation you needed. "Thank you, oh thank you. Thanks" you mumbled as the endorphins rushed through you.

As you lay there panting you felt something press against your lips. It was the thermometer. Almost reflexively you clamped down on it till it beeped.

"98.6 Completely normal" Sam told you. While still completely sated you could not yet find the ability to form words so you grunted in agreement.

"So it looks like your temperature rises until you orgasm and then we reset. But it also seems while it's super easy to get you turned on it takes more for you to orgasm."

"You sound almost medical about all of this, Sam" you said in almost accusing voice.

"Oh sorry. Um… sorry. I guess I was just trying to get everything strait. I am going to go draw you an ice bath see if we can keep your temp down while we are still researching this.

"No problem." You responded as the last of the post coital bliss was slipping away from you, more quickly then you liked. "Makes sense."

Sam walked out to get some ice from the machine, "I'll be back in a quick sec."

Seeing where this was headed you walked into the bathroom again, not bothering to put the boxers back on, and started the bath. While you waited for Sam to return you put the thermometer back in your mouth. It was beeping as he walked back in.

"I am back to 101.2 all ready." you let him know.

"Damn that was fast."

"I know"

As he walked past you to dump the ice into the water, "hopefully this will help. Keep the shirt on if you want but time for a bath. Sorry no rubber ducky" he joked with a half-smile.

"Somehow I just can't be embarrassed by being naked in front of someone who just a few moments before so expertly made me come by eating me out." You snarked back at him as you climbed into the water, removed the shirt, and threw it at him. "fuck this is cold" you let out as you submerged yourself.

"It's going to get worse." He said as he dumped another ice bucket in with you.

"Ahhhh. Fuck." You let out as the ice cubs joined you. Your nipples where like hard rocks on your chest and even with all this ice you could feel your skin start to heat. "I don't think this is working." You said as you reached out your hand for the thermometer with your right hand as your left made its way between your legs again. "Damn it. I don't think I can help myself here." You groaned around the thermometer all ready in your mouth.

"Just… try." Sam stuttered as his eyes were glued to what your hand was doing between your legs.

It beeped. Sam jerked his eyes up to your mouth and reached for the thermometer "104 already." He whispered. Suddenly he reached down to you and grabbed you out of the water. With almost no effort he carried you over to the bed. You groaned at the thought of have sweet sex with this giant of a man. "You still ok with this. I can eat you out again or…" he trailed off as you reached between the two of you and rapidly opened the zipper of his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

"Yes Sam I am fine with this." You said absently as you wrapped your hand around his swiftly hardening penis. Just eyeing it in the flesh made your skin feel both cooler and more heated at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pushed Aly's hand off and pulled away. Grabbing out his phone and dialed. "Dean, the spell is not wearing off. Yeah. She's getting worse. Yeah. I had to help. Yes. Yes. It's like less than 15 minutes before her temp spikes. Well get back as soon as got can." you looked up at him as he turned off the phone and looked down. You writhed as he gazed down at your breasts.

"Please." you begged. "I need..." you gasped as waves of desire ran through your body.

"Sorry Aly, I just needed to let dean know what's going on." He dropped down to his knees on the floor next to you the bed. You gasped as you felt his lips on your heated flesh. "Oh yes" the feel of your nipple being drawn in to his mouth made you arch closer. With just that much simulation you could feel your wetness seep out.

"Sam I need more. More of you. I need you now!" You let out a groan and grabbed at his shirt, pulling him to you and pulling it off. As he continued to draw your nipple into his mouth his hand slid down your stomach to plunge between your lips and circle your clit. Heaving your hips up you ground your clit onto his fingers. With a popping sound he released your nipple.

"You are so wet Aly"

"I know. I've never been like this before." you let out a half laugh at the admission.

He looked up the length of your body to your eyes, "I can stop. ummm... find something else to bring your fever down."

"Don't you dare!" you gasp out. The thought bring you almost to panic. "I want you. All of you. In me. I've just never been brave enough to act like this. I've wanted to..." you trail off as he grins at you as he begins to move his fingers again.

"I just had to be sure." He removed the rest of his clothes and reached over and pulled a condom from the bag at the foot of the bed. You groaned as he made to remove his fingers so that he could put on the condom.

"Leave that to me. Keep those fingers right where they are." you clamped your thighs tight on his hand just to make sure your point was clear. Quickly you grabbed the condom, opened it, and rolled it down his hard member.

"Hurry!" you cried out. Sam climbed up on the bed. Removing his hand he replaced it with his cock. The groan you released as he filled and stretched you was quickly stopped by his lips. With just the sensation of being filled you could feel your orgasm trembling on the edge of release.

"Sam," you cried out. "I'm..." He thrust into you again and it threw you over the edge. Your walls clamped around and you smashed your face into his shoulder to muffle the sounds escaping. He pulled out of you. A mew of disappointment slipped out. Suddenly you felt the world around your whirl and spin as Sam picked you up bridal style.

"I want you in the ice bath. I think we can slow this down as much as possible."

You could barely focus on what he was saying as you floated in your post-coital bliss.

"I'm putting you in now." you let out a little gasp-scream as the chill of the water shocked you back into awareness.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry." you say as you look down and see his still hard cock. "You should have come."

Letting out a little half laugh, "don't worry about it. Somehow I think there will be more opportunities." he smiled down at you. "Here's the thermometer. Tell me when you get to 102 again. I'm going to do some more general research. Hopefully dean will get here soon with that spell book so we can get this figured out."

He stood up and started to walk out of the bathroom. He hesitated at the door way.

"I'm fine. I'll take my temp in 5, and when it gets to 102 I'll let you know. Now get to figuring this out so we can stop having sex. Not that I mind having the orgasms but somehow I think this will get old" He smiles back at you. Reassured.


End file.
